Vampire's Lust
by Kortni-Komical-Kitten
Summary: After a life changing event, Harry becomes something no one would had ever imagine. Now he has to deal with hiding his true self from Dumbledore and dealing with blood lust that even his Sire is unsure what to do. SLASH


A/n:

For those of you that didn't receive my message on my old ffn account, ( under the name Hatechild) then before you run off claiming I have stolen another author's work, I have made a new account ( this one obviously) and have deleted my old account. All ideas that I had posted on that account are now actually being worked on.

For those of you who have been waiting a few years for my new updated version of Vampire's Lust and GDL, the wait is finally over. I am sorry that I had let my life take me away from my babies, but I have finally got to a point in my life that I will make sure to make time for my stories. My life is still chaotic, but I'm older and more organized. I will update one story at a time ( I will do more then one story if, and only if, I have time to actually write a new chapter.)

For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about and came across this story through my other story, A Shadow's Tale, then welcome to one of my first stories I ever wrote. I have since updated and improved each chapter and have fresh new chapters on the way.

For those who have waited for this moment, thank you for sticking with me through all of this. I hope you enjoy. ^_^

Summary: Harry Potter made a life changing decision his summer before his 4th year. This decision will change the fate of the Wizardery World forever.

Warnings: Slash ( female and male), threesomes, foursomes, maybe incest, maybe non-con in later chapters (If this upsets you, I will warn you in the beginning of the chapter and when it's about start and end so you can read the story without reading parts that upsets you.), Dumbledore bashing, Hermione and Ron bashing. I have hopefully kept the characters canon and not too ooc.

Words:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. I do, though, own my Oc chacters.

P.S Harry is age 16 to start with so he's about to begin his 6th year at Hogwarts.

A/N2 Please read my Ans on my profile page to understand what is going with me and all of my stories.

Chapter 1: A New Harry

July 31 Saturday

( Harry Potter's POV)

I was dancing, in the middle of Liberdade ao Iferno. It meant Freedom to Hell. It was one of those fancier clubs, that was in the Underground. Underground was a like how the Wizardery World was to the Muggle World. Underground existed in the same universe, but because of Dark Magic and Demon Magic, the Underground was a safe hidden secret from the light wizards.

I was dancing with some stranger who just happened to be a vampire. I knew he was a vampire, because, I too, was a vampire. I was the walking dead that drank blood and everything. It's a long and interesting story how that came to be.

{Flashback HP's POV}

~14 years old~

I stood there leaning against the wall, I was grasping for breath, holding onto my right side, that was bleeding heavily. I was in some dark alley, a few blocks from my relative's house. I had pissed of Vernon quiet badly this time because I had 'let' Dudley eat a bunch of donuts when he's on a 'diet'. When Vernon caught Dudley, he quickly blamed it on me. Saying that I had gave him the donuts and made him eat them.

I had told Vernon that I did no such thing, that I hadn't left the house, but Vernon only got redder in the face.

I remember his words clearly before I saw the flash of a knife.

" HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE DUDLEY OF LYING! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK! I'm going to teach you a lesson, boy, that you will never forget."

His lesson was simple, stab the freak. I ran when I first saw the knife, but I tripped running down the stairs, and before I knew it, Vernon was on top of me, a mad glint in his eyes.

" I'll make you regret ever living!"

I saw the knife go down and then I felt it go in, sliding into my flesh with such ease. It was like stabbing a piece of butter. I screamed out, trying to shove my Uncle off of me, but he was at least three times my size, easily keeping me down. He stabbed me again, twice. Each time, I screamed and begged. I didn't want to die by the hand of a muggle when I was supposed to somehow fight against a dark lord.

After the third and last stab, Vernon got off of me, laughing.

" You'll be dead soon, boy, and you will never burden my family again."

He gave me a kick to the side before entering the kitchen. With a little wandless magic, I casted a healing charm. I had long ago realized that my magic was what helped me as a child. Anytime I was beat, my magic would heal me, even before I knew about being a wizard.

I was grateful for that, because without that little magic, I would probably still be on ground, bleeding to death. As it is, I was bleeding in a dark damp alley, cursing myself for tripping down the stairs.

A few seconds later, I let out another grasp of breath, sliding down onto the ground, not caring that the ground underneath was cold and wet. I was going to die by the hands of a muggle. I was sure Voldemort was rolling in the grave or where ever he was.

" Oh my!" I heard a voice, not much older then me, entering the alley. I looked at the older teen that stood before me. He had dark brown hair that had lighter brown highlights through out. His eyes were a cold crystal blue, that seemed to shine in the dark. He was pale but did not seem to be weak.

He reached me in a blink of an eye, looking at my wounds. I was starting to get cold, I couldn't feel my arms or feet. I was sure there were tears traveling down my face, but I was too cold to feel. I was sure my lips were turning blue.

The stranger lifted his hand, wiping what I thought was my tears away. Looking at his face, I could that there was a dark red substance on his lips that seemed to have traveled down his chin and dried.

" Ple...please," I barely spoke. I wanted to beg the person in front of me to help me, but I didn't have any energy left.

" Do you choose life or do you choose death?" The stranger whispered in my ear.

_Life,_ I thought, but I didn't have the energy to speak. I tried though, I kept parting my lips, but no sound came out. I pleaded with him through my dark emerald eyes. _Life_.

" Very well then, remember that you choose this, Harry."

I didn't even have time to think about how he knew my name. All I felt was two fangs enter my neck, sucking what little blood I had left. I wanted to fight back, to struggle. I had asked for life, not death!

I felt him try to calm me, his hands running through my hair. I was seeing black spots in my vision, and I knew any second now, I would be dead.

Then I felt something being shoved against my lips. It was some type of liquid, but I couldn't bother to open my eyes to see. I just latched onto whatever was holding the liquid.

" Good, very good Harry. Drink as much as you want." I heard a whisper, but all I could focus on what the liquid that was running down the back of my throat. I had never tasted anything like this in my life. It was warm and tasty, filling my cold body up with heat.

I whimpered when the liquid left. Hearing a chuckle, I finally opened my eyes to see the stranger sitting beside me, licking his wrist where blood had been pouring out.

_I had been drinking blood! _My body felt faint again, I wanted to be sick, to get the blood out of me, but I knew it was too late.

" Hush, childe." His hands were wrapping around me, bringing me closer to him. I wanted to struggle, but for some reason I couldn't. I was too tired, too sleepy.

Feeling his fingers run through my hair, I could have swore I had heard a soft, gentle voice telling me to sleep.

{End of Flashback}

When I had finally woken up, I freaked out and Aiden, my sire, had to calm me down. I spent the rest of the summer with him, learning and controlling my vampire's powers. I didn't have many since I was considered a childe by vampire standards. Aiden wasn't a full adult vampire either. He was a born vampire, born from a witch and a vampire. Only way a vampire childe could be born was to be born as a half vampire. When they came of age at 17, another full blooded vampire would give the childe his or her blood, letting the said childe become a full-blooded vampire.

Aiden had been 18 when he found me that night. By vampire law, a vampire can not make a childe until the age of 21, but Aiden was an exception. He was considered the Prince of Vampires. He wasn't King, yet. He was much too young, but he could still bend the laws sometimes. He still had to go to Vampire Court. The King of Vampires, and a panel of judges that help create the Laws, heard his side of the story and mine. They decided, considering my status in the Wizardery World and how I was raised, that Aiden would have a light punishment. He would be in charge of training me into a full adult vampire.

" _Harry_." I heard a whisper, knowing it was Aiden's. He had finally showed up at the club. Smirking, I headed to the VIP lounges that was on the second floor that had an over-view of the dance floor on the first floor.

" Aiden." I greeted, bowing my head slightly. Aiden hadn't change much in the two years I had known him. He still had his crystal blue eyes, his charming smile, dark and light brown hair. The only thing that really had changed was that he had more muscle on him then two years ago. While he was training me, he still had to train in order to gain the title of King.

Aiden was sitting in a booth on a far side, seemingly waiting for someone. He had ordered a glass of warm blood, probably from some poor muggle.

" Come childe." He smiled, holding out his hand. I grabbed it, letting him pull me into his lap. I laid my sweaty head on his half naked chest. He was wearing a dark brown button up dress shirt with a pair of form fitting leather pants.

" I see that you have been dancing." He spoke, his words soft and smooth. Like water.

I nodded, wanting to relax. I loved being here. It was intoxicating. The smells of sex, blood, and sweat would attract any vampire, especially as a childe.

As a childe, I couldn't control myself as well as an adult, the main reason why born-vampires aren't fully turned till they're 17. I had better control then most, probably because of my up bringing.

I was able to move faster then a regular human, but I was no match for an older vampire yet. I had learned some sword techniques from Aiden, though, against a man who has trained his or her whole life with a sword, I was no match.

I could also use some simple mind tricks against a wizard or witch who doesn't know how to protect their mind. Against Snape, I would be screwed. I had also learned some darker spells, though not too much. I still no match for Voldemort, vampire or not.

I hated being so weak but Aiden reassured me that with time, I would become stronger. Strong enough to take on Dumbledore when the time came.

" Drink." A soft command from my sire, as he held a glass of blood to my lips. I took sips, waiting for who ever was going to show to show up.

" When they enter, do not freak childe." Aiden whispered to me, running his fingers through my hair, which startled me. He usually only did this when I needed calming down.

" Aid-" I was about to ask what was going on, but I was interrupted by a cold voice behind me.

" So this is your childe."

Knowing who it was behind me, I didn't really want to turn around.

" Childe." A harsh but soft command from Aiden made me turn around anyways.

Standing before me in all his glory was Voldemort. What surprised me the most was the fact he no longer looked like a snake. His skin was pale, but nowhere has pale as Aiden's. His hair so dark that it was black with soft curls. He had his nose and a stronger looking body. The only thing he still had was blood red eyes.

Beside him stood a startled Potion's Professor and Lucius Malfoy.

" Potter?" Snape questioned, sitting down in the both, Lucius and Voldemort following his lead.

" Hmm?" Not really paying attention to Snape. My focus was between Voldemort and my sire. They seemed to be talking with their eyes, which scared me even more. I was beginning to squirm. I wanted to go back down to the dance floor. I didn't want to stay.

Even with Aiden being here, I was still scared of the man sitting before me. He was strong, stronger then me. Smarter then me. I would never stand a chance against him if it came down to a fight between me and him.

I felt a pair of lips on my forehead, trying to calm me. " Don't panic, you forget I would allow no harm to you."

Aiden's words did little to calm my fears.

" Can I just go back to the dance floor?" I asked, about to leave with or without permission.

Aiden looked back at our guests before nodding. I quicky jumped up and used my vampire speed to get to the dance floor.

I let myself get lost in the crowd, hoping against hope that Voldemort couldn't see me.

-~*(^_^)*~-

(Voldemort's POV)

I watch the boy leave, obviously in fright. I remember seeing the boy back in his first year, wearing handy me downs and those horrendous glasses of his. After five years, Harry Potter had changed quiet a lot. The boy no longer needed glasses, letting his dark vibrant emerald eyes glow. He also wore clothes that fitted him. He had on a leather blue tank top with dark form fitting blue jeans. His hair had grown a little, letting it become a lot tamer, but still a mess.

It also seemed that the Potter boy had grown more powerful. His body was filled out and his magic stood out more.

" He's my childe." Aiden stated, seeing all of us staring after Potter.

" How?" Severus asked, still not comprehending.

" Two years ago, his uncle attempted to kill him. I saved him the only way I could. That's all you need to know."

Aiden's voice was cold and commanding. I could understand why. Potter was his heir, the next to receive the title as Prince of Vampires.

Severus nodded, still staring out in the crowd, trying to locate the boy. Lucius seemed unsure of the whole situation. He kept looking back Aiden and the crowd bellow us.

" Very well," I spoke," The boy will not be harmed by my followers. I will make sure the warning gets to all of my followers."

" Thank you." Aiden nodded his head respectively. " Now moving onto more pressing matters. The old fool was able to get a law passed against vampires. The ministry will now form a group of Vampire Hunters, to hunt down my kind. My King has told me to inform you that we will be working with you in the war."

I nodded, smirking slightly. I now had the werewolves, giants and vampires at my side. This was wonderful news.

" Thank your King for me, Aiden. I will send Lucius over to your manor later this week to give you files of what information we have. The werewolves and giants have been granted to see these files themselves.

Aiden nodded, " Lucius can come over Thursday, right before dinner. Now, if you will excuse me, it seems I have other guests to see."

Aiden stood up and left, quickly taking off in through the crowd below and headed to the bar. I saw him argue with a man with red hair before they both left.

Looking back over the crowd, I spotted Potter. Perfect.

-~*(^_^)*~-

( Harry's POV)

I was once again dancing with another stranger, his hands on my hips, my back melting into his chest. When his hands started to travel lower then what I was comfortable with, I attempted to break away from the man.

" Hmm, where do you think your going, pretty one?" The man whispered behind me, his voice slurring from having one too many drinks.

" I'm leaving." I stated, struggling a little more.

" I think not." The man started, holding onto me tighter.

I growled, letting my nails grow a little and scratched the man's arms until they were a bloody mess.

" You little shit!" The man hollered, shoving me around.

" I think you were the one to over step your boundaries."

That voice made my blood freeze. The man then pushed me into the arms of Voldemort, obviously knowing full and well who was standing before him.

Tentatively, I lifted my head off of his chest, seeing him glaring at the man behind me.

Once the man ran off ( most likely pissing his pants from being confronted by Voldemort) red eyes met mine.

I was scared to move, I was like a deer caught in headlights. Voldemort let his fingers move away my bangs and traced my scar. I tensed, waiting for the pain that usually would come. After a few a seconds, I realized the pain wasn't going to come. I looked up at him, confused. Anytime he had any contact with my scar, it would always hurt.

Voldemort chuckled, his fingers now moving down my face, tracing my lips. " I promised your sire that none of my death eaters will attack you. Your safe from my followers, unless they are wishing for death."

I was shocked at the man words, allowing my fangs to lengthen just enough that I punctured the man's thumb that had been tracing my lips.

Instead of removing his thumb, he pushed it against my teeth, allowing me a taste of his blood. For a second I thought I had died. His blood was intoxicating, smothering me from the inside out. I grabbed his hand, half afraid he would try and move his thumb, half hungry with need. I wanted more, needed more.

-~*(^_^)*~-

( Voldemort's POV)

I stared at the exotic creature before me. He was like a kitten, his tiny claws digging into my hand, attempting to hold it there. His eyes had turned a shade brighter, with a drunken lust filling them. Whatever he was tasting in my blood, sure had some strong effects on the boy.

Using this to my advantage, I pulled the boy closer. We stood there, surrounded by sweaty dancing bodies.

The boy was now whimpering, wanting more. I pushed my thumb against one of his fangs, letting it drag half way down. Potter nearly moaned at the taste.

This turn of events could be usefull. I could keep the boy by my side with just the taste of my blood.

" HARRY! Don't!" I looked to my right, noticing Aiden coming over, the second he got to us, he pulled his childe off of my hand, struggling to hold him down.

The boy was whimpering, looking at me with desperate eyes.

" Harry, childe. You must pull yourself together." I heard Aiden whisper to the boy.

Aiden turned back to me, glaring. " Do you have any idea what you just did?"

" No, I don't." I answered honestly.

Aiden sighed, his glare softening. " Vampires, especially the younger ones can become addicted to certain types of blood. While it's not too dangerous, it can be bothersome. For Harry, wizards that use dark magic is his addiction. Unless I can keep him away from drinking a dark wizard anytime soon, he will not want to drink anything other then from dark wizards."

I nodded, showing him that I understood. There was no way the boy could stay light if his tastes run a little darker.

Yes, this turn of events was really quite useful.

" I am sorry for the trouble," I stated, only being polite. " I do believe it is time to make my leave." I nodded at the man before me, before leaving.

-~*(^_^)*~-

( **Three Days Later {Thursday}) **

" Harry, did you study last night?" Aiden asked me, his tone stern.

I ducked my head, hiding behind a book that I was reading before Aiden had entered the library.

" Harry."

Gulping, I glanced up at my sire. His features told me he was disappointed but not surprised.

Aiden sighed, sitting down beside me. " Harry, how will you ever be able to take my place if you do not understand the people you will be leading?"

I blushed, knowing he had a good point. I had to learn everything Aiden knew about vampires as soon as possible. Aiden grew up with vampires, being a halfling himself. Me, on the other hand, grew up with wizards. I was going into all of this blind.

" I'm sorry, I will get on it right now." I was about to stand up when Aiden grabbed my hand.

" Sit. We have something else to talk about." Aiden commanded.

" What is it?" I cocked my head to the side, watching him.

" You remember what happened the last time you were at the club?"

I thought back on those events, my blush becoming redder. I still couldn't believe I let myself act like that. " Yeah. What about it?"

My sire sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. " You know that our kind gets addicted to certain blood types easily if we are not careful. There is a good chance that you are addicted to wizards who uses the dark arts."

" Oh." _That can't be good. _" That doesn't change anything, does it? I haven't had any issues drinking the blood you've been giving me."

Aiden nodded. " Yes, it seems that you are not an addict yet. If we are careful there shouldn't be a problem. You do not want to become an addict, childe. You will crave only those who uses the dark arts. It will burn deep within you, torturing you until you have another taste. Be more careful from now on."

I nodded my head, thinking about his words. " Of course. I'm sorry for such worry."

Chuckling, Aiden pulled me into his lap. " Oh childe, do you not know that I've worried about you from the beginning? You have a long chaotic destiny before you."

I shrugged my shoulders, unsure what I could say. Before Aiden could say anything else, a small boy with dusty brown hair ran in.

" Prince! There's a man here. He says his name is Lucius Malfoy." The small boy gasped out, bending over to catch his breathe.

" Very well, thank you for informing me." Aiden stood up and walked the boy out of the room.

" I will be back later, childe."

I nodded, watching him go. I went back to reading my book about vampire politics. After a few minutes, something caught my senses. There was a sweet smell in the air, like vanilla, but not exactly.

Leaving the comfort of the library, I wandered the halls of Aiden's small mansion. As heir of the throne, Aiden had been granted permission to live in the Heir's Mansion. The mansion was smaller then the average mansion, but still was spacious. There were eight bedrooms, two offices, a huge library, a kitchen, one informal dining room, and then a formal dining room. There was even a small ballroom. The mansion was surrounded by woods and a tall stone gate.

The mansion décor was simple. Browns and reds where used in most of the rooms, while the ballroom had a nice creamy white colored walls with white marble floors.

Turning the corner I spotted a blonde in the lobby, sitting down in a brown leather chair.

" Malfoy?" I questioned, not expecting to Lucius' son here.

Malfoy turned and looked at me. Shocked grey eyes meet mine. " Potter? What the bloody hell?"

Malfoy seemed to be surprise to say the least. I guess his father forgot to mention me from the other night.

" I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy. You are after all sitting in my sire's manor. I didn't know you followed your father like a little lost puppy."

" How dare you," Malfoy spat out, jumping out of his chair. His wand was pointed directly at me.

" Try it." I held my arms out from my sides. He could try and hex me all he wanted to. He would never hit his mark.

" Why are you here?" Malfoy demanded instead.

I hummed, walking up towards him. " Well, I'm here because I live here."

Malfoy blinked at me, my words sinking in slowly.

" You live here? As in you live in this manor? You live with one of my Lord's allies?"

Walking closer to Malfoy, I smelt that sweet scent again. I sniffed the air, taking in the smell. Looking back at Malfoy, I realized it was coming from him. I walked even closer to him, cornering him.

" Po-Potter what are you doing?" Malfoy was loosing cool, his calm mask shattering.

I ignored his question, focusing on my prey. " I live here because I was changed into a vampire. I'm here to learn to control my abilities."

I watched Malfoy as he swallowed, fear causing his pupils to dilate. Smelling Malfoy's fear, my fangs slipped out.

" Now Potter, you don't want to do this." Malfoy said, trying to act calm.

" Shhh." I whispered, my fingers tracing the outline of Malfoy's face.

Then something changed. Malfoy was no longer afraid. Instead he stood before me, calm and collected. I backed up a step before I was slammed into a wall.

Groaning, I glared at Malfoy. He had me pinned against the stone wall, his grey eyes melting into silver. Looking at his lips, I noticed he had is own fangs. They where short and sharp.

" Veela." I stated, understanding that the scent I smelled from Malfoy was his veela scent.

" Yes Potter, I'm a veela." Malfoy smirked, letting go of one my hands. " So tell me, was there a reason why you was going to attack me?"

Growling, I tackled him to the floor. Malfoy's claws dug into my arm, twisting our positions. Using some of my vampire speed, I hit him in chest, trying to knock him off. It did no good, Malfoy stayed on top of me, glaring.

" What is going on here?" A voice all but yelled.

Both of us looked up seeing a very pissed Lucius Malfoy and an amused Aiden.

" Well Lucius, it seems that the boys where getting acquainted with each other." My sire said, a smile on his lips.

Lucius' raised eyebrow told me he didn't believe Aiden as all.

" Draco, get off the floor, we are leaving." Lucius walked to the door, his nose in the air.

" Of course father, sorry." Malfoy spoke quickly, getting off the floor even quicker, following his father's footsteps.

I stayed there on the floor, not really feeling the need to get off the floor. Aiden stood above me, silently questioning me.

Shrugging, I said," What can I say, he smelled good. I didn't realize he was a veela."

Aiden shook his head, helping me off the floor. " Only you my childe, only you. I would be careful when heading back to Hogwarts."

" Whatever for, surely Malfoy wouldn't attack me with Dumbledore being there."

Aiden has a small smirk on his face. " Well, my child, I do believe that Malfoy has a werewolf trying to court him. He will not be happy to find out you attacked his potential mate."

I froze. " There's another werewolf at the school? But I thought Remus was the only werewolf."

" Of course there's another werewolf at Hogwarts. There's a lot of creatures at Hogwarts, they just hide who they are very well."

_Great. _ I thought. Aiden chuckled at my misfortune.

" Time for more training." Aiden walked off in the opposite direction that I had came from. I groaned.

-~*(^_^)*~-

After three hours of grueling training, Aiden let me go to take a shower. Every summer since I was first turned, I stayed here, training. Aiden taught me vampire politics and their goverments. Much like the Wizardry World and the Muggle World, vampires had a governmental system. Anyone accused of a crime went to court. The King and selected judges would decide if the person was guilty or innocent. The King had almost complete control over everything. There where a group of older vampires that could veto anything the King ruled if they felt he was abusing his powers. He could even be kicked off the throne if they felt that it was for the best.

Over all their system worked pretty good. It worked better then whatever the Ministry had set up.

Getting out of the shower, I put on a pair of black trousers and a white v-neck shirt. I practically fell on my bed, sighing. Politics and government wasn't the only thing Aiden trained me in. We spent hours training me on my vampire abilities. I was pretty good at speed, but I still lacked strength. The abuse from my relatives affected me more then I would like to admit. Aiden informed me that I would need a lot more training to become stronger and a lot more nutrition.

Shaking away those thoughts, I headed back downstairs for dinner. I walked into the informal dinning room, seeing Aiden sitting in the head chair, enjoying a nice bloody steak. Vampires didn't exactly need food, but it did help keep our energy up.

" Hello Harry, come and sit." He patted his lap, smiling. I shook my head and curled up in lap.

" So what did Lucius want?" I asked, curious as to why the blonde was here to begin with.

" Well, the King as decided to aide Voldemort in the upcoming war. With the Ministry creating Vampire Hunters, the King felt it was best to to become allies with the Dark Side. Lucius was here to deliver some files and reports the other allies have been granted to see."

I let what Aiden told me sink in. That meant I was now on Voldemort's side, helping him defeat the Light. I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

" Something's been bugging me."

Aiden glanced down at me. " Well?"

" When Draco was here, I smelled his scent, but I didn't smell anything unusual with Lucius."

" Ah, well it seems that the veela heritage in the Malfoy family skips every other generation. Lucius is only a dark wizard, nothing more. Draco on the other hand, is a full-blooded veela."

" Full-blooded? How?"

Aiden chuckled. " Draco's mother is part veela, still searching for her mate. The Black family has some roots with veela's, among other creatures. Its because of the Malfoy and Black blood mixing that caused to Draco to be a full-blooded veela, or close enough to it that no one can tell a difference."

" Oh." My head started hurting, taking in more knowledge then I thought I had room for.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Obviously ( for those who read the original version) there has been some major changes. I really hadn't gone into detail or depth with Aiden and Harry in the older version, so I made sure to include it here. For now the pairings haven't been decided fully. It will most likely end with Harry being with Voldemort, but that could change, depending on what the readers really want.

Please leave a review! ^_^

Chapter Two Sneak Peak: Harry runs into a werewolf while on the train to Hogwarts, and once there, Harry seems unable to avoid the scent of Draco, nor the taste for a dark wizard's blood. Will Harry lose control or will he be able to get a grip and pull himself together?


End file.
